Folie
by Kaaru
Summary: Draco est un condamné à mort. Harry est son "psychologue". Ils n'auraient donc jamais dû forger un lien autre que professionnel..


**Folie.**

Ceci est un one-shit que je viens de pondre au plein milieu de la nuit, un peu brouillon tout ça, donc je ne sais pas trop ce que cela peut donner : mais je me lance !Disclaimer : ai-je vraiment besoin de la présenter cette brave J.K Rowling ..?

 **www**

 **Jeudi 8 Décembre**

 **« Vous n'avez toujours rien à dire ?**

 **\- Non. »**

C'était leur troisième entretien.

Dès que Draco était en chasse, il ne renonçait jamais. Il traquait sa cible jusqu'à assouvir son désir et se jetais dessus de la manière la plus cruelle qui soit. Il fallait qu'il écorche chaque partie de la chair, démembre chaque os et brûle enfin le cadavre avec encore une minuscule once de vie. Personne ne voulait plus le fréquenter. Il faisait parti de ceux à éviter en prison. Ceux qui se baladent avec une vingtaine de couteaux, histoire de sentir un jour l'une des lames s'enfoncer brusquement dans leur chair et de ressentir le plaisir de la douleur. Seul l'inspecteur Jedusor souhaitait lui rendre visite, uniquement pour le narguer : **_« Je t'ai eu finalement ! Je t'ai bien eu, même ! »_**

Et cet étudiant en psychologie aussi. Harry se contentait le plus souvent de son silence, le considérant avec attention ou bien regardant dans le vide. Le plus souvent cet apprenti psy n'aimait pas quand il relevait son visage vers lui et le toisait de ses yeux perçants. Des yeux qui ressemblaient à des glaciers gris qui vous refroidissaient sur place, vous engloutissaient, vous enlisaient dans l'eau profonde et sombre, jusqu'à ce que votre respiration cesse dans un dernier étouffement douloureux. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'Harry n'aimait pas qu'il l'examine. Car les siens étaient plus semblables à un brasier, avec leurs reflets non pas rougeoyant mais verdoyants. Quand Draco décrivait son regard ainsi, un sourire naissait au coin de ses lèvres sèches. Pour la première fois il ouvrit sa bouche de lui-même :

 **« La psychopathie, vous savez ce que c'est ? »**

Harry le fixa droit dans les yeux. Comme d'habitude cela lui fit mal. Le feu et la glace.

 **« Oui.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?**

 **\- Trouble du comportement, déni et mépris des autres, comportement compulsif et antisocial, narcissisme surdimensionné, absence de remords et d'empathie. Plaisir à voir la souffrance des autres. Une psychopathologie en somme.**

 **\- Vous avez vu, on est pas tellement différents. »**

Le jeune homme a lunette haussa l'un de ses sourcils. De l'autre côté de la vitre, Draco sourit de nouveau, ses prunelles grises brillaient.

 **« Vous êtes psychologue, je suis psychopathe. On est tous les deux intimement liés. »**

 **www**

 **Jeudi 15 Décembre.**

 **« Ça ne sert à rien de venir me voir. »**

Malgré la phrase peu accueillante, Harry s'assit comme d'habitude, en face de lui. A travers la vitre, la mine de Draco semblait plus défaite que les autres jours. Cette fois-ci il avait des marques rouges et violettes sur les traits. Et le coin de sa lèvre comportait encore du sang sec.

 **« On vous a battu ?**

 **\- C'est normal, tous les taulards aiment me battre. »**

Draco releva son visage vers Harry ; l'étudiant frémit. Ah, enfin un signe d'humanité. Lui qui s'était montré si sec, il ressentait donc des sentiments. Les humains, quel délice. Ils étaient les jouets préférés de Draco, il adorait les manipuler, s'en moquer, puis les jeter sans éprouver de culpabilité. C'était jouissif. La voix d'Harry le coupa dans ses délires psychosomatiques.

 **« On vous viole ? »**

Il s'était penché vers le micro du téléphone rouge et avait chuchoté d'une voix presque naïve. Uniquement pour prendre le même ton, Draco fit de même mais répondit avec un sourire malicieux et charmeur :

 **« Ils adorent ça.** Sa voix était comme un souffle rauque. **C'est le pied.**

 **\- Vous êtes malsain.**

 **\- Juste sado-maso. »**

 **www**

 **Jeudi 22 Décembre.**

Le vent glacial et les flocons de neige annonçaient déjà la couleur de cet hiver. Le blanc immaculé. Et Draco détestait cette affreuse pâleur, ce vide omniprésent. Il n'y avait plus de place pour ses pupilles grises. Harry était déjà frigorifié par le temps et osait désormais affronter son regard sans aucun problème. Leur entretien le lassa donc plus rapidement que d'habitude. Dans la salle, les visites étaient plus nombreuses qu'à la normale, à cause de cette période spéciale de l'année.

Harry déposa sur le comptoir un paquet dans un sac plastique, entourée des deux tableaux qui l'empêchaient de voir ses voisins. Draco examina la forme de la sacoche puis remonta ses prunelles vers l'étudiant, furtivement, tout en gardant sa position avachie immobile. Le nez et les joues du jeune homme à lunette étaient terriblement rouges et ses cheveux noirs encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'accoutumée, électriques.

 **« C'est bientôt noël,** fit-il remarquer d'un ton monocorde tout en fixant un point d'un œil vide. Il parlait avec plus de facilité désormais. **»**

Harry fit un sourire discret, qu'il ne vit pas, et répondit simplement, de sa voix claire :

 **« Oui.**

 **\- C'est pour votre petite amie ?**

 **\- Non, pour toi. »**

L'étudiant sortit du paquet des menottes en plastique entourées de fourrure. Draco contempla l'objet avant de lâcher dans un souffle un sourire ricaneur.

 **« Merci, mais j'en ai déjà. »**

Le détenu releva ses poignets pour désigner les bracelets en métal, les sourcils relevés. Harry lui rendit son sourire.

 **« Ce n'est pas assez romantique, ce rose ira parfaitement avec tes cheveux blonds. Les autres prisonniers seront ravis, je peux te le promettre.**

 **\- Je suis hétéro. »**

Ses paroles étaient sorties pour alimenter la conversation. Il était resté dans la même position, les bras noués contre son torse, ses manches légèrement remontées, dévoilant ses auto-flagellations. Harry fit défiler ses yeux dessus afin de remonter le cou masculin et revenir enfin au visage munis de traits fins et réguliers.

 **« Ce n'est pas une nouvelle.**

 **\- Je voulais savoir si vous étiez au courant.**

 **\- Et bien oui.**

 **\- Cependant, il faut que je vous avoue que j'ai terriblement envie de vous malgré tout. »**

Harry sentit son cœur se stopper puis se remettre à battre à tout rompre. Il ne rougit pas, garda son regard soutenir celui de son interlocuteur. Draco fit de même après s'être avancé en appuyant ses coudes sur la tablette. Ses lèvres tremblèrent, il sentit son corps se crisper face à la faiblesse de l'étudiant face à lui. C'était exactement cette émotion qu'il recherchait. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour sortir de taule et assouvir toutes ses envies sur ce niais sans répartie ! Harry révélerait enfin tout ses instincts animaux quand il hurlerait à qui mieux-mieux. Ils le feraient comme des bêtes. Leurs deux corps se confondraient, dans la neige, dans un salon, près d'une cheminée, dans la rue, qu'importait l'endroit, son imagination pouvait tout reproduire. Ses fantasmes furent interrompus par le mouvement de la silhouette du brun. Il s'était appuyé sur ses coudes, pareillement à lui et esquissa un sourire malicieux :

 **« Moi aussi j'ai envie de toi. »**

Alors, Harry se releva rapidement, sous ses yeux encore interdits. Il portait une simple paire de jean usée et avait mis un pull à col roulé noir pour ne pas avoir froid. D'un geste vif, le jeune homme a lunette remit son manteau en laine rouge sang et sa longue écharpe de couleur or. Draco bougea enfin, défaisant ses doigts qu'il avait ento**"rtillé. Harry lui sourit de nouveau, de manière plus sincère qu'avant.

 **« Joyeux noël. »**

Draco demanda alors à renaître en pull à col roulé noir.

 **www**

 **Samedi 24 Décembre.**

La saint-Valentin, la nouvelle année et Noël. Trois fêtes incompréhensibles et inutiles. Et bien entendu, il fallait toutes qu'elles se déroulent dans la même saison. C'était aussi l'autre raison pour laquelle Draco détestait l'hiver. C'était ennuyant. Alors que les autres taulards semblaient de meilleure humeur qu'à leurs habitudes, exceptés certains, lui s'était contenté de rester allongé toute la journée. Ça allait rapidement passer. C'était seulement deux jours, et encore, normalement ça devrait être un jour et demi. Il pesta intérieurement. Jésus n'avait pas existé, c'était lamentable de fêter la naissance d'un type inexistant. Si la société avait été moins fondée sur des bases aussi crétines, il aurait pu trouver sa place parmi les autres et même gouverner un pays. Il était intelligent. Charismatique. Manipulateur. Un gardien venait d'ouvrir sa cellule. Il avait une visite.

 **« Salut Draco, belle journée n'est-ce pas ? »**

Pourquoi cet inspecteur existait-il ? Il ne faisait que poser des questions absurdes et inintéressantes. Même Harry valait mieux que lui, car lui au moins avait des lèvres pulpeuses et pleines à damner un saint. Et dieu savait à quel point il aimait ses lèvres.

 **« Tu ne réponds pas ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Tu sais que tu es malade, Draco ? »**

Cette fois-ci il attaqua plus rapidement. Autrefois cet idiot avait pris la mauvaise habitude de tourner autour du pot avant de réellement commencer l'offensive. Mais sûrement s'était-il lassé de le critiquer constamment et avait eu une panne d'inspiration, ce qui expliquait l'absence de ses remarques désagréables sur les faits et gestes du détenu.

 **« Tu sais que je suis de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui ? »**

Interrogation futile sans besoin nécessaire de réponse.

 **« Que tu es condamné à mort ? »**

Interrogation futile sans besoin nécessaire de réponse.

 **« Sais-tu que c'est moi qui ai programmé la date ?**

 **\- Vraiment,** soupira Draco en montrant son exaspération.

 **\- J'ai dit qu'il fallait que ça se fasse le plus tôt possible. Une créature tel que toi ne pouvait pas subsister sur ce monde plus longtemps. Cela m'insupportait, je n'en dormais pas la nuit !**

 **\- Et moi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir devenir aveugle en voyant l'être immonde que vous êtes. »**

Simple provocation. Mais Jedusor était déjà habitué à ses insultes. Il se redressa de sa chaise.

 **« C'est sûrement la dernière fois que je te vois. Quel dommage, ta belle gueule d'ange déchu m'excitait bien, mais bon !**

 **\- Oui, contentez-vous de vos jeunes gigolos. Et passez le bonjour à votre femme de ma part. »**

L'inspecteur lui montra son majeur avant de quitter la pièce. Joyeux noël, bouffon.

 **www**

 **Jeudi 29 Décembre.**

Draco ne comprenait pas pourquoi le gardien n'était toujours pas venu le chercher pour lui annoncer l'arrivée de son " psychologue" attitré. Il était déjà seize heures trente passées, et Harry lui rendait toujours visite à l'heure du goûter. Depuis quelques temps, les revues pornos ne lui suffisaient plus. Il lui fallait de la véritable chair, même une minuscule partie. Une minute avec l'étudiant à lunette et l'excitation était déjà à son niveau le plus pressant, le moment où il sent sa gorge se dessécher et préférerait qu'il parte le plus vite possible pour pouvoir se soulager aux toilettes. Il détestait faire ça dans sa chambre, devant les autres taulards. Quand bien même il ne respectait pas la vie humaine, sa sexualité ne devait être connue d'aucun d'entre eux. Cela le révulsait, d'imaginer ensuite ces hommes répugnants et pitoyables fantasmer sur l'instant où lui-même avait atteint le plaisir délicieux.

Il se tourna à gauche, attendit cinq minutes dans cette position, les yeux rivés sur leur mur, puis se retourna à droite. Ainsi passa l'après-midi sans entretien avec Harry. Il sentit la colère monter quand il fut dix-huit heures. Pour qui se prenait ce connard ? D'abord il se faisait passer pour un saint, puis d'un seul coup il lui faisait comprendre que lui aussi était capable de faire des rêves salaces, pour ensuite s'absenter quand bon lui semblait ? Où était le respect dans tout ça ? Depuis quand ce pseudo psy se permettait de le faire attendre ? Ce jour-là, au lieu de l'imaginer nu, Draco se vit le frapper avec brutalité jusqu'à ce que son torse cesse de se hisser et de se baisser. Jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire fantomatique reste gravé sur ses lèvres. Jusqu'à ce que les battements frivoles de son cœur chaud se stoppent.

 **www**

 **Samedi 31 Décembre.**

Harry souffla, posant doucement ses doigts crispés sur le comptoir :

 **« Pourquoi tu fais la gueule ?**

 **\- La prochaine fois que tu me fais ça, je te tuerais. »**

Draco ne voulait même pas lever les yeux vers lui.

 **« La prochaine fois que je fais quoi ? »**

Son ton était sec. L'étudiant à lunette n'aimait pas sa mine renfrognée, comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal, comme si c'était lui qui se trouvait derrière une vitre avec des menottes aux poignets.

 **« C'est parce que je suis pas venu ce jeudi ? Je me suis rattrapé, je suis là ! J'ai sacrifié mon précieux samedi après-midi pour passer un entretien avec un taulard !**

 **\- Tu as quelqu'un c'est ça ? »**

Draco avait hissé ses prunelles grises et froides vers lui. Électrisant.

 **« Je n'ai personne.**

 **\- Tu dis ça pour que je n'ai pas d'envie de meurtres ?**

 **\- Je n'ai personne,** répéta le brun en appuyant sur chacun de ses mots. **»**

Un silence s'installa entre eux deux sans qu'ils veuillent le rompre, jusqu'à ce que les gardiens annoncent la fin de l'entretien. Draco se releva de sa chaise, refusant qu'on le touche. Le contact humain forcé était détestable. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand un choc violent retint son attention. Harry était aussi debout, et avait plaqué sa main contre la vitre. Derrière ses lunettes rondes, il le regardait avec un mélange d'angoisse dans ses pupilles. Mais celui-ci disparut quand Harry le vit l'observer sans comprendre, pour laisser entrevoir un calme résolu. Alors il se mit à articuler deux mots : _**« Bonne Année »**_. Draco resta immobile, même lorsque le brun lui tourna le dos. Les empreintes de ses doigts sur la vitrine finirent par s'effacer.

 **www**

 **Jeudi 5 Janvier.**

Le gardien vint le chercher à quatorze heures. Draco se demanda si Harry ne pouvait plus se lasser de lui et commença à se vanter intérieurement. Après tout, depuis le lycée il avait remarqué qu'il faisait craquer les garçons –sans pour autant y prêter attention. Dès l'école primaire, il avait été le chouchou de la maîtresse, celui dont les gamines disaient qu'elle se marierait avec plus tard, puis les hommes n'avaient pas tarder à lui courir après. En même temps avec un corps comme le sien et son visage parfait, dur de lui résister. Alors évidemment Harry n'aurait pas pu résisté plus longtemps à son charme.

Draco eut du mal à ne pas en vouloir au procureur de l'avoir empêché de pouvoir avoir des relations sexuelles. Car s'il aurait pu, cela fait bien longtemps qu'il aurait cessé les passe-temps lamentables pratiqués par des adolescents frustrés de quinze ans. Il avait un physique parfait et pourtant il devait se résoudre à ça. Parfois il remerciait le ciel de lui avoir envoyé Harry et sa silhouette attirante. Mais lorsqu'il était de mauvaise humeur, il se mettait à haïr l'étudiant à lunette au point de vouloir faire exploser sa cellule, la prison, tout ça pour le retrouver et le... Le quoi ? Au final, toute son imagination se retrouvait au même but : l'avoir dans son lit.

 **« Bonjour, Draco. »**

Il toisa le psychologue, blasé.

 **« Comment vas-tu ? »**

Harry était certes un étudiant, mais il avait toujours été présent depuis le début des rendez-vous, contrairement à sa formatrice, qui en plus est âgée de quarante ans ans de plus que lui. Même si les sexagénaires lui tombaient dans les bras, c'était toujours la mine dégoûtée qu'il y pensait. Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre à ses questions, se leva en appuyant sa main gauche contre la table, et marmonna :

 **« Allez vous faire des implants... »**

 **www**

 **Jeudi 12 Janvier.**

Il neigeait toujours aussi abondamment. Harry se présenta avec un bonnet blanc sur la tête.

 **« Tu es encore malade ?**

 **\- Non. Pourquoi ?**

 **\- On dirait. »**

L'étudiant fit la moue, blasé. Mais Draco esquissa son éternel sourire de charmeur. Hypocrite. Harry soupira et lâcha sous l'impulsion :

 **« Tu penses avoir qui tu veux comme ça ?**

 **\- En vingt ans, je peux dire que oui.**

 **\- C'était la fête tous les soirs ?**

 **\- Carrément.**

 **\- Comment tu fais pour supporter ce changement ? »**

Le blond souleva son regard vers lui, inquisiteur.

 **« Je me débrouille. »**

Il ne fit pas attention à l'effet que ses prunelles perçantes avaient causés sur Harry, et se leva, détournant déjà ses yeux de lui.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** s'étonnait Harry, offusqué.

 **\- Rentre chez toi, t'as des cernes immondes.**

 **\- Ha, et ça suffit pour te dégouter ?** s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire irrité. **»**

Harry se hissa avec précipitation, faisant comme si ses paroles n'avaient eu aucun effet sur lui. Pourtant, à la main, il garda le combiné et l'entendit lui ordonner d'un ton rauque :

 **« Repose-toi et reviens jeudi prochain. »**

Harry partit sans se retourner, pour ne pas que Draco voit ses joues rosir.

 **www**

 **Jeudi 19 Janvier.**

 **« McGonagall m'a dit que t'avais été très froid avec elle.**

 **\- Elle a la poitrine qui pendouille. »**

Draco avait croisé ses bras sur son torse, les sourcils haussés comme si cette raison suffisait pour avoir un comportement immonde. Harry se retint de ricaner et tenta de constituer une mine sérieuse sur ses traits.

 **« Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu dois lui dire d'aller se faire des implants !**

 **\- Ah, elle m'avait entendu ?**

L'étudiant le dévisagea avec une expression désabusée.

 **« Tu avais le combiné juste à côté de ta bouche, crétin.**

 **\- Je n'aime pas qu'on me traite comme ça.**

 **\- Et moi je n'aime pas qu'on me dise qu'on va me tuer.**

 **\- Tu sais bien que ce serait impossible pour moi. »**

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris. Mais Draco ajouta :

 **« Je suis enfermé et condamné.**

 **\- C'est de l'humour noir hein ? »**

Harry sourit timidement.

 **« Si tu veux...**

 **\- Je n'aime pas quand tu parles de ma mort. J'ai l'impression que mes visites sont inutiles. »**

 **www**

 **Jeudi 26 Janvier.**

Harry ne venait pas... Draco était étendu de tout son long sur son matelas, fixant le plafond sans réellement le regarder. Il tentait de reconstituer dans sa tête chaque détail du visage d'Harry, histoire de faire passer le temps. C'était son hobby le plus passionnant car à chaque fois qu'il le revoyait, il y avait toujours un trait d'expression à rajouter. Quand Harry faisait son air imperturbable, quand il s'énervait tout en pensant que cela ne se voyait pas, quand il souriait, et toutes les différentes facettes de sa personnalité qui ressortait quand c'était le cas. Car le brun à lunette avait des sourires très variés. Parfois franc, discret, moqueur, choqué, hypocrite. C'était une garçon facile à manipuler, c'était certain. Mais aucun plaisir n'aurait pu en sortir. Trop simple pour lui. Le faire tourner en bourrique lui suffisait. Il devinait chacune de ses réactions ou s'inventait que l'étudiant réagissait exagérément, dévoilant alors une quelconque attirance envers lui. C'était un jeu amusant, sans réel impact sur la vie d'Harry. Mais depuis la semaine dernière, Draco doutait. Pour la première fois il se demandait s'il n'avait pas déjà trop joué, si ce n'était pas déjà dans la poche. Que pouvait-il gagner de plus ? Harry était vexé, et maintenant ? Allait-il revenir ? Est-ce que les règles changeraient ? Il entendit les pas du gardien s'avancer vers sa cellule, et se précipita aux barreaux. Il était bientôt la fin de l'heure des visites, il fallait que Harry se dépêche. Avant même que Draco pose la question, le vigile y répondit :

 **« Personne pour toi aujourd'hui, mon gars. »**

Il fixa son interlocuteur, attrapant la veste bleue marine sans s'en apercevoir. Le pion frappa son bras avec une matraque. Mais Draco ne le lâcha pas.

 **« Je veux un coup de téléphone.**

 **\- Interdit. Maintenant lâche-moi où je te défonce les mains.**

 **\- Laissez-moi passer un coup de téléphone,** répéta-t-il en articulant sèchement. **»**

Un autre surveillant arriva à la gauche, ouvrit la cellule de Draco et s'y faufila à l'intérieur. Il referma derrière lui et l'assena d'un violent coup de matraque. Draco se cogna contre le mur mais ne se laissa pas tomber à terre. Le gardien lui ficha un torrent de tapes, de plus en plus brutalement, le frappant sur chaque partie du corps qu'il pouvait atteindre. A terre, il continua à le battre jusqu'à ce que son collègue lui dise :

 **« Ça devrait aller là, non ?**

 **\- Faut leur apprendre les bonnes manières à ces déchets ! »**

Et il cracha sur lui. Quand ils furent éloignés, Draco murmura en ricanant :

 **« Déchets ? Le seul déchet que je vois c'est toi... »**

 **www**

 **Jeudi 1er Février.**

Draco se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait à nouveau rêvé d'Harry. Ou du moins il avait pu sentir sa présence dedans. Il y avait une odeur de miel et des cris au loin l'appelait. C'était la voix de son étudiant. Alors il se recoucha, avec la certitude que ce jour-là le brun serait présent à l'entretien.

 **« C'est quoi ça ? »**

Il lorgna Harry des pieds à la tête. Ce dernier marchait en béquilles et avait en bandage autour de son crâne. Des pions lui demandèrent si il voulait de l'aide, il refusa. Draco se contenta de les toiser d'un regard noir. C'était son jouet, et il avait toujours été un enfant extrêmement possessif. Il ne s'assit pas jusqu'à ce qu'Harry lui demande dans un soupir. Il répéta la question qu'il avait marmonné en le voyant arriver dans ce sale état :

 **« C'est quoi ça ?**

 **\- Je suis tombé dans la rue.**

 **\- Quand ça ?**

 **\- Lundi dernier. »**

Harry paraissait intrigué par toutes les questions qu'il lui posait. L'air irrité de Draco lui fit plaisir, même si son regard était trop insistant.

 **« C'est pour ça que je déteste la neige.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Ça laisse toujours des traces. »**

Harry recula légèrement, comme s'il l'avait claqué.

 **« Je vois. C'est comme ça que tu t'es fait chopé ? »**

Draco ne voulut pas répondre.

 **« Tu me dégoûtes.**

 **\- Je sais.**

 **\- Comment peux-tu être aussi monstrueux ? »**

Harry n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de dire ça. Draco, malgré son aspect innocent et charismatique, était un meurtrier. Pire, il tuait en série. Et il aimait ça. La condamnation à mort était l'unique châtiment que l'on pouvait lui offrir. Des reproches, c'était tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit. Pourtant, dès qu'Harry relevait ses yeux vers lui, c'était comme si leurs statuts disparaissaient. Comme si la vitre qui les séparait n'existait pas. Mais il était bien là. Harry s'en rendait compte quand Draco s'approchait et soufflait dessus. De la buée s'y incrustait alors. Il refit la même opération sur une certaine longueur. Harry l'interrogea du regard. Il grava un message : **_« Missing »_**. Et il se leva brusquement, laissant l'étudiant à lunette bouche bée. Il voulut le retenir, lui demander quelles étaient ces marques sur son visage, mais il était trop tard.

 **www**

 **Jeudi 8 Février.**

 **« C'est bientôt la saint-Valentin.**

 **\- Et alors ?**

 **\- Tu n'aimes pas ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Normalement tous le monde aime la saint-Valentin.**

 **\- Pas moi. »**

Draco se tut. Harry voulait ajouter quelque chose, une excuse même si c'était difficile.

 **« Je suis désolé.**

 **\- De quoi ?**

 **\- D'avoir été dur dans mes propos.**

 **\- Tu n'as pas été dur.** L'étudiant le considéra, comme s'il était un simple reflet qui allait bientôt s'effacer de sa vue. **Au contraire : t'as juste été franc. »**

Les prunelles d'Harry s'alourdirent. Il avait constamment envie de pleurer quand les paroles de Draco étaient humaines. Mais il avait aussi constamment peur de sa réaction s'il voyait ces larmes de faiblesse. Le brun était épuisé de toujours se demander quel était son type de pensée, si Draco tenait à lui ou non, au final.

 **« Tu n'as plus trop de blessures sur le visage.**

 **\- Tu les avais remarquées ?**

 **\- Évidemment !** s'exclama Harry comme si le blond le sous-estimait. Ce dernier lui fit son sourire en coin. **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **\- Tu reviendras jeudi prochain ?**

 **\- J'en sais rien...** marmonna l'étudiant à lunette en faisant semblant d'hésiter.

 **\- Je m'ennuie quand tu viens pas.**

 **\- C'est si pénible de ne pas me voir ?** ricana le brun. **»**

Draco ouvrit brusquement sa bouche pour bâiller puis enfonça sa tête sur ses bras croisés sur la table. Harry se mit à taper contre la vitre, l'appelant toujours au téléphone, qu'il garda à la main. Puis il redressa brusquement sa tête et porta l'appareil de communication à ses lèvres. Tout en la toisant droit dans les yeux, il déclara :

 **« Quand t'es pas là, je suis en manque de toi »**

Harry le dévisagea, choqué. Puis ses joues rougirent si violemment que Draco écarquilla ses yeux. La réaction réelle était bien plus belle que celle imaginée ! Il ajouta, pour achever Harry :

 **« Et pourtant je déteste qu'on me contrôle. »**

L'étudiant lâcha une exclamation étouffée, faisant valser sa chaise en arrière. Le blond sentit la respiration du jeune homme à l'autre bout du fil, qui avait accéléré. Et cachant une partie de son visage avec sa main droite, il ferma ses paupières pendant qu'Harry se rasseyait et reprenait son calme. Pour calmer son rythme cardiaque et détendre l'atmosphère de gêne, Draco se mit à rire.

 **« Cadeau de la saint-Valentin ! A la semaine prochaine, chéri ! »**

 **www**

 **Jeudi 15 Février.**

Cinq heures du matin. Harry était enfin parvenu à trouver le sommeil, malgré son enthousiasme à l'idée de revoir Draco. Pourtant, alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il ressemblait à un lycéen vivant sa première histoire d'amour, il remarquait à quel point il se voilait la face. Il fallait qu'il ouvre les yeux : Draco était un psychopathe condamné à mort. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de se laisser aller par les sentiments alors que sa carrière professionnelle était en jeu ? Quand bien même Draco s'était confié à lui, le jeune homme n'avait absolument pas évolué. L'étudiant s'était trop investi dans cette affaire. Désormais, l'unique sensation d'un vide intense et profond l'envahit. Mais quand le sourire de Draco lui revenait à l'esprit, il ne parvenait pas à le voir qu'en tant que jeune homme de vingt ans vêtu d'un habit orange, avec un numéro, des mutilations au bras, des cicatrices sur la figure. Car c'était aussi un être humain. Les mots du garçon résonnaient dans la tête d'Harry : **_« Je suis en manque de toi »._**

Était-ce une simple attirance sexuelle ? Quelle était leur relation au juste ? Le brun à lunette ne comprenait plus rien, mais la peur qui saisissait son ventre et son cœur était bel et bien là, ancrée au plus profond de lui-même. Ses gestes étaient saccadés, il se précipita sur le trottoir malgré ses béquilles, appelant un taxi à la cantonade, hystérique. Son organe vital battait à toute allure sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Dans le véhicule, il crut étouffer jusqu'à ce que le chauffeur s'arrête et qu'il descende enfin. Il était huit heures passées quand Harry parvint à la prison. Dans sa tête, l'image du garçon semblait être en train de fondre dans de la neige. Sans laisser de traces.

 **« J'aimerais voir Draco Malfoy s'il vous plaît ! »**

Sa voix pressante réveilla le gardien de l'accueil. Harry l'avait déjà vu plusieurs fois. Le gardien releva brusquement son menton, le fixa de ses yeux ronds puis se baissa vers le micro :

 **« Vous êtes bien monsieur Harry Potter, celui qui lui rendait visite tout les jeudis ?**

 **\- Oui, pourquoi..?**

 **\- Je suis désolé de vous apprendre ça aussi brusquement, mais...Draco s'est pendu aujourd'hui tôt dans la matinée. Quand on l'a trouvé il était déjà... »**

Il se tut en voyant les traits d'Harry se déformer. Ce dernier s'effondra au sol sans même se rendre compte de la douleur que lui infligeait sa jambe blessée. Non. Les mots qui venaient d'être prononcés étaient déjà trop affreux pour qu'il y fasse attention. Mort. Mort. Il était mort. Son unique amour un tant soit peu réciproque. Suicidé. Harry avait eu cette intuition que son détenu blond ne les laisserait pas prendre sa mort. Draco s'était libéré, seul.

Des larmes tièdes s'écoulèrent de ses yeux, comme une fontaine pouvait cracher de l'eau toute une année sans s'arrêter. Il demanda au gardien de le faire rentrer dans la salle des rendez-vous. Il refusa tout d'abord, horriblement gêné, car cette pièce ne s'ouvrait que dans l'après-midi. Mais le regard suppliant d'Harry l'acheva. Il l'accompagna et le laissa s'avancer dans la salle seule. Ses yeux cherchèrent dans le vide, une expression de neutralité s'était formée de nouveau sur ses traits, malgré les gouttes qui s'écrasaient encore contre le sol froid. Sur la vitre qu'ils avaient utilisés à chaque entretien, une inscription au marqueur bleu était gravée :

 ** _ALWAYS IN MY SKIN AND IN MY HEAD H._**


End file.
